Sueño o Realidad
by khoana -chan
Summary: Se supone que los sueños no se hacen realidad, aunque si es posible. Dicen que es el subconsciente mostrándote lo que quieres , por eso quizás sus sueños son placenteros, o simples pesadillas donde quedas calvo, o te casas con tu mejor amigo.


_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **No hay mundo sin sacrificio. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Estamos en medio de un mar de sangre y cenizas, flotando en el infierno, gritando el nombre de un mundo que se desvanece.**

* * *

Entre las penumbra de una habitación un rayo de luz daba la pelea incansablemente para alertar a los moradores la llegada del amanecer, un joven de anaranjada cabellera se movía incómodamente entre su mantas y balbuceaba palabras inentendibles.

Logro sentir el rayo de luz que golpeaba su rostro y no solo eso, sino un fuerte y un grito acompañado por este.

-¡Ichigo!...-Grito el hombre, que comenzó a sonreír victorioso-¡Despierta y deja de balbucear tonterías!

-¡Ah, viejo! Como me despiertas así, además no hablaba tonterías-Reclamo sobando su mejilla.

-Estúpido hijo, te eh dicho hasta el cansancio que despertaras desde la entrada y solo te retorcidas y quejabas… ¿Era un sueño sucio?-Consulto con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sin duda Isshin Kurosaki no cambiaba con el tiempo, menos con los siglos que el hombre tenía de sobra, su pícara sonrisa cambio en el momento que el joven respondió.

-¡Pesadilla! Eso es lo que tenía una muy maldita pesadilla, ¿Feliz? No seas pervertido viejo-Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

Eso produjo que isshin comprendiera que era más que una simple pesadilla, así que decidió indagar más en aquello que ya, hace días atormentaba al joven.

-Ichigo-Llamo sereno el hombre-¿Con que sueñas?

-Viejo, si te dijo solo te reirás de mi-Aseguro, pero Isshin tomo su postura seria y eso le indico que aquello no sucedería-Sueño con…con…-Dudo-Muchas cosas eso es todo.

¿Qué pasaría si le contara? Soñaba con un futuro que jamás imaginaria, luego de la pelea extraña contra Yhwach le había dado un sinfín de pesadillas. Claro para rematar estaba ella, Rukia extrañamente poseía sus sueños tomando una atractiva, deliciosa y tentadora forma.

Un leve llamado le despertó de su reciente, tentador y terrorífico sueño.

-¿Ichigo?-llamo Isshin, por 2 vez desde la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy…-Murmuro, llegando a su armario, y su padre ya se había ido.

Deslizo suavemente la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahí en su armario, entre las mantas había sin duda una menuda figura con un largo cabello negro, tratando de dormir.

¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Porque nadie le aviso? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Las preguntas constantes a parecieron en su mente, la mujer que no le dejaba dormir se veía incomoda y para obtener aquellas respuestas simplemente la despertó.

-Rukia…Rukia-Con su dedo índice le pico la mejilla, y la encontró adorable pero algo más le llamo la atención la pálida piel de su rostro tenía una particulares y muy notables ojeras, e insistió nuevamente-Rukia…

-¿Eh?-Bufo levemente mientras su mejilla era picada, abrió sus ojos demostrando un leve malestar y sueño-¿Qué paso?-Consulto tallando sus ojos, con cansancio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No debías estar en tu casa.

-Si pero tuve tiempo libre y vine a verte, llegue muy tarde así que me metí aquí, además Inoue-san me llamo-Con gran pereza se sentó en la orilla del armario y quedo frente a Ichigo que la miraba extrañado.

Sin duda le gusto la primera parte _"vine a verte"_ , claro no la había visto hace algunas semanas desde que comenzaron esos sueños tan tentadores. Mientras repasaba las palabras sintió un leve peso sobre su hombro, Rukia se había dormido y se apoyó en él, por el cansancio sintió como su polera se mojaba.

-¡Rukia, me estas babeando!-Reclamo. Rukia dio un salto asustada y se sonrojo por su actuar.

-Lo siento-Murmuro sujetando su acelerado pecho ante tal grito-¡Idiota! ¿Quieres matarme?-Reclamo al retomar la compostura.

-¿Y tú piensas que quiero bañarme? Mírame estoy empapado y no fueron ni 5 minutos-se quitó la polera, con los asesinos ojos violeta sobre él. Ichigo miro de reojo el rostro pálido y sonrió ladeado al notar que no se había limpiado el resto de saliva-Ven acá.

-¿Por qué? No quiero escuchar tus quejas-Declaro molesta-Ya me has asustado zanahoria.

-Bien-Tomo entre sus mano la pequeña barbilla y paso su polera sobre esta, limpiando el rastro de saliva-Listo, deberías dormir mas ¿Por qué no vas después con Inoue? Ella va en mi universidad como Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki e Ishida-Nombro con sus dedos.

-No, tendré que volver pronto, además tú también tendrás que hacerlo no puedo cuidar de tu futuro escuadrón por siempre. Bien me iré de inmediato-Anuncio abriéndose paso molesta a su lado y salir por la ventana.

-¿¡No conoces las puertas!?-Reclamo tras ella.

Era cierto, el pronto debería irse a su escuadrón, tras aquella pelea con Yhwach la decisión sobre su futura vida era decisión de la sociedad de almas, ya que con tal poder y reiatsu debían velar por todas las almas y él tampoco puso objeción alguna. Eso se debía a que sus hermanas y amigos y todo lo que protegió se vería afectado por su presencia.

Le concedieron algunos años, y suprimieron su reiatsu lo mejor que pudieron para que viviera en aquel mundo y se desarrollara como él quisiera. Era como una despedida de soltero.

Pero en cambio él se dedicó a estudiar y ya estaba a punto de salir, algo que sus amigos encontraron estúpido pues de todos modos no estaría en ese mundo por mucho tiempo.

Así prosiguió a vestirse y salir de su casa a la universidad.

Rukia iba a toda marcha con una pequeña falda y una blusa blanca, en dirección de la voluptuosa y sonriente Inoue, por un momento había pasado por alto el hecho de que estaba molesta con ichigo desde hace algunas semanas, las mismas que él desgraciado no había ido ala SS.

Y ahora para colmo la llamo babosa, recordar el hecho de su anterior molestia la irritaba irremediablemente más.

 _Flash back_

 _Dos meses antes._

 _-Ichigo en unas semanas será mi promoción-Sonrió._

 _-Lose te lo mereces-Sonrió rascando su nuca nerviosamente._

 _-¿Vendrás cierto?_

 _-Claro, debo y estaré aquí así que no te preocupes._

 _-Me parece, sino iré en tu búsqueda y te pateare el trasero-Amenazo limpiando su pie. Su nuevo joven y apuesto próximo teniente fue en su búsqueda, irritando levemente a ichigo._

 _-¿Ese no tiene nada mejor que seguirte?-Murmuro levemente molesto._

 _-Sera mi teniente…_

 _-Siempre que vengo y hablamos él llega, parece que le molesta que hables conmigo, ¿está enamorado de ti o qué?-Concluyo observando como el joven se acercaba sonriendo._

 _-Déjate de niñerías Ichigo, además ¿Qué tendría de malo? Es muy atento, positivo y dedicado-Enumero._

 _-¿¡Te gusta!?-Exclamo apuntándola_

 _-¿¡Y que si fuera así!?-Soltó cuando el joven ya estaba a su lado._

 _\- Señorita digo Teniente a perdón Capitana, debemos terminar algunos informes-Comento sonrojado, pues había escuchado los reclamos desde unos pasos. El calmado aire que inhalo Rukia le ayudaría a continuar._

 _-Kasuki adelántate yo iré pronto-Él joven se alejó rápidamente donde le habían ordenado. Dejando solos al peculiar par-¿Vas a decir algo o no? No puede gustarme alguien…_

 _-¿Quién se fijaría en una mandona? Ese pobre chico tiene absolutamente mal gusto si fuera cierto-Soltó para continuar-Eres gruñona, molesta, enana y…_

 _-¡Cállate! No sé porque espero algo mejor o una opinión diferente de un idiota como tú-Reclamo furiosa ante tal descripción y le dio termino a su acalorada charla dejándolo solo._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Sin duda ichigo siempre decía lo mismo, algo que la tenía sin cuidado, pero su presente molestia se debía a otra situación. A poca distancia reconoció a la joven que corrió en su dirección y discretamente la llamaba.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!-Chillo corriendo, llamando la atención de los estudiantes- ¡Aquí!-La joven alzaba sus brazos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, o eso noto cuando ya estaba abrazándola- Te extrañe mucho Kuchiki-san han pasado semanas-Reclamo levemente cuando la soltó.

-Si Inoue-san, eh tenido mucho trabajo.

-Lose y estoy muy feliz de que seas Capitana te felicito –Sonrió abrazándola nuevamente-Vamos los chicos nos esperan, Kurosaki-kun ya estará con ellos porque no te adelantas, iré a comprar algunos bocadillos-Anuncio la joven corriendo en otra dirección.

Camino y los vio sentados conversaban tranquilamente así que se sentó al lado de Keigo sin que lo notara.

-Hola Kuchiki-san Felicidades-Ishida le sonrió ante tales palabras.

-Gracias Ishida.

-¡Oh es cierto! ¡Mi amada Kuchiki-san te felicito!-Keigo en un valeroso acto, se acercó para besarla pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del recién llegado, Ichigo y su tiesto de comida.

-Asano-san deberías aprender a comportarte, Kuchiki-san estas tan hermosa como siempre y felicidades-Mizuiro despego la vista de su móvil para dedicarle tales palabras y eso cambio el semblante de ichigo.

Confusión eso era lo que tenía el peli naranja ¿Por qué tantas felicidades? ¿Qué se perdió? ¿Porque Mizuiro despego la vista solo por ella? ¡Ah no! Esto merecía una explicación.

-¿Dónde está Chad?-Consulto Rukia curiosa al no verlo.

-Él está en México, fue a ver a su abuelo-Contesto Ishida, mientras Inoue se acercaba.

-Bien aquí esta, botanas y refrescos, es hora de irnos –Anuncio sonriente la joven.

-¿Dónde van Inoue?-Consulto con curiosidad ichigo.

-iremos…-el leve nerviosismo de la chica se hiso presente-Pues...

-Asano-san y Kuchiki-san irán a su casa para buscar unos libros-Soltó ishida.

-¡Sí! vamos mi amada Kuchiki-san-Keigo uso toda su caballerosidad y extendió su mano la cual ella recibió.

-Vamos-Y sin amago de hacer investigaciones Rukia camino con el joven a su lado.

La escena no fue para nada extraña para los 3 jóvenes que tomaban sus bolsos y se iban en distintas direcciones para luego encontrarse en una sola.

-Bien Kurosaki-kun nosotros nos vamos…

-¿Eh? Esperen donde…

-Tú debes estudiar Kurosaki, aun te queda una clase, además nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes de antes recuérdalo -Soltó ishida arrastrando a Inoue y mizuiro ya iba lejos.

Ichigo se quedó sentado mirando como todos se iban sin comprender.

* * *

Por alguna razón irse con Keigo no le sentaba tan mal, en su pequeño recorrido no hablaron mucho, el joven seguía siendo un pervertido sin dudas, pero a su lado se comportaba.

No iban ni a la mitad del camino cuando un joven se acercó a ella e insistió en hacerle algunas preguntas, Keigo les dejo solos y entro a una tienda de mangas de dudosa reputación.

Las preguntas eran muy claras ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿Veámonos más tarde? ¿Qué helado te gusta? Entre eso y ver como a Keigo se le salía la sangre por la nariz de golpe solo suspiro cansadamente. Retomo su caminar y keigo paso a su lado deteniendo su hemorragia encargándole los mangas.

Llegaron al apartamento y para sorpresa de la morena Ishida, Mizuiro e Inoue ya estaban ahí, pero unos atentos ojos miel le seguían el paso desde la distancia.

Esos ojos miel iban muy detrás de ellos no se perdió nada, no estaba seguro que pasaba y mas callo en duda , cuando le vio la enorme sonrisa a Keigo al cerrar la puerta tras entrar. Ceñudo Ichigo escucho tras la puerta y un enorme grito proveniente de la morena le hiso abrir la puerta de golpe. Ahí logro verla ¡Si, en su mente corrían imágenes muy obscenas! Pero no era el caso. Era lo contrario Rukia sostenía un enorme conejo deforme y una gran sonrisa acompañándole.

Desde luego la mirada de sus amigos se posó en el asustado y preocupado chico de cabellera anaranjada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tenías clases-Soltó Ishida volviendo a mirar ala encandilada morena y su conejo.

-¿Qué? Yo…-Logro citar a duras penas en su con función.

-Recuérdalo Kurosaki-kun-Pidió Inoue son una sonrisa y preocupación en ella.

-¿Yo recordar?...-Murmuro extrañado.

-Vamos Kurosaki ¿tan rápido lo has olvidado lo planeamos con un mes y semanas?-Le recordó Ishida, mientras Keigo y Mizuiro comían botanas y miraban ala morena sonreír radiantemente-Kuchiki-san y su promoción…-murmuro ishida fastidiado por tal descuido.

-Si ishida-kun tiene razón Kurosaki-kun, dijiste que irías y Kasuki-kun vino a recordarte, iré con ellos-apunto a los jóvenes riendo.

-Eres idiota Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san te invito y también a nosotros pero no pudimos ir, y tu si ibas a ir… ¿No apareciste cierto?-Consulto irritado por su descuido-Eres todo un genio…

-Solo déjame…Ishida-Mascullo molesto-Necesito pensar...-el joven obedeció ante tal comentario. Ichigo se fue a la terraza para pensar.

Por la mente de ichigo y recapitulando ese día, él estaba al tanto de su promoción, no era necesario que ella le consultara si iría lo haría sin dudar, pero se pelio por culpa del teniente que siempre llegaba a interrumpirlos, así que la vio irse sin decir más. Días o más bien semanas ese joven había llegado a su casa y el no había querido escucharle, así que el joven teniente se marchó un tanto entristecido.

He ahí su error, no escuchar.

Sus respuestas de felicitaciones y sus ¿qué pasaba? se contestaron inmediatamente, mientras sus amigos se ganaban a su lado y le ofrecían una bebida.

-¿Qué dices ichigo?-un sonriente Mizuiro le mostro su móvil, una foto de la morena y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Ah sí…-Murmuro al darle una ojeada.

-¿Ah sí? qué demonios fue eso ichigo, Kuchiki-san es hermosa y le encanta ese conejo, se ve adorable, tierna y muchos más-Alzo sus cejas un par de veces Keigo-¿No crees que Kuchiki-san es hermosa? Bueno Inoue es preciosa...

-Que…

-Que Kuchiki-san es perfecta, es hermosa, siempre tiene una sonrisa, su piel es perfecta y blanquecina, sus ojos son bellos y su humor es…

-Horrible-Anuncio un poco molesto ichigo-es gruñona, mandona, odiosa, terca como nadie, ¡nadie va a querer estar con alguien así!-Sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Pero tu pasas mucho con ella?...No me digas que es por su físico, ah! Sus perfectas piernas su pequeña cadera y plano abdomen…

-¡Crees que estoy loco! O ¡Soy muy ciego!-Reclamo ante tantas descripciones acaso ¿Keigo la estaba espiando?-¡Ella no tiene gracia alguna!-Exclamo a viva voz, pero su suerte era poca.

Rukia había llegado antes para agradecer tal gesto y no quiso interrumpir su charla, así que se limitó a escuchar y fue un error. Cada palabra que soltó ichigo en contra de su apariencia la hizo sentir horrible, parecía que el joven describía a un ser de otro planeta.

Era demasiado lo que la había afectado que respiro hondo y la atenta mirada de ishida estaba plasmada en su espalda, camino en dirección al balcón y salió de su gigai llevando consigo el conejo que el cuatro ojos había hecho.

-Asano-san muchas gracias por todo-reverencio levemente, y su teniente "arruínalo todo" llego en su búsqueda.

-Capitana, es hora de irnos-Anuncio el joven a su lado, notando el serio semblante de la pequeña.

-Si Kasuki-Corroboro molesta. La atenta mirada de ichigo se centró en el ceño fruncido que cargaba. Se despidió rápidamente de todos menos del oji miel-Kasuki…

-Si Capitana…

-Toma el giga para irnos-El joven obedeció-Otra cosa-Dijo cuando pasaba él joven por el lado de Ichigo-No vuelva a buscar a Kurosaki por cosas sin importancia…-El aire Kuchiki se hiso presente.

-Capitana…-Murmuro Kasuki sonrojado, ella no sabía que lo había hecho- Yo…-Se reverencio ante ella-Perdóneme Capitana actué sin su permiso…

-No hay nada que perdonar, espero que sigas esta orden…Ahora vámonos

Rukia molesta y herida abrió un senkaimon, sin mirar en ninguna dirección se aferró al conejo y camino con su teniente tras ella, el senkaimon finalmente se cerró a los ojos de los jóvenes que comprendían la situación de la nueva Capitana resumido en "mucho trabajo"

Ishida era demasiado listo y no solo había escuchado lo que hablaban los jóvenes desde la distancia, sino que había visto las facciones de la morena con cada frase acida de ichigo que no reparo en recriminarle cuando ella se fue.

-¿!Qué has hecho Kurosaki!?-Su reclamo era más molesto que los anteriores- ¡Como has podido hacer algo tan estúpido!

-¿De qué hablas?...

-¡Como has dicho eso de Kuchiki-san! Yo te eh escuchado, y ella que estaba a unos pasos… ¿Crees que es sorda?...-Soltó a viva voz provocando que el rostro del joven se tensara e Inoue apareciera tras ellos.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué? Has ido muy lejos esta vez Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san siempre ha hablado bien de ti y se ha preocupado, tu no deberías hablar así de ella.-Anuncio dando la vuelta para salir del departamento.

-Yo…

-Kurosaki-kun… -Murmuro la preocupada.

-Inoue…-Susurro aún más sorprendido.

Sin pensarlo mucho el joven abandono el departamento y volvió a su hogar, a su cuarto.

Rukia sin duda no le desangraba como había dicho, pero la manera que keigo la describía le irritaba, más bien cualquiera que notara más allá le enfadaba. Por esa razón había echado a Kasuki cuando vino por él, pero las buenas intenciones del joven habían sido claras, era por su Capitana.

¿Ahora que debía hacer para disculparse? ¿Cómo disculparse? La frustración por tal comentario le irrito, ¿Por qué no podía callar? ¿Por qué debía hablar barbaridades? ¿Ishida tenía razón? Sus pensamientos se vieron callados cuando una mariposa infernal ingreso por su pared.

Deseo que fuera Rukia, que olvidara cualquier cosa, lo que sea hasta el peine para su larga cabellera, pero no. Era un joven alto de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño Kasuki. Ingreso a su habitación con un semblante diferente, no la estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

Se paró a su lado y medito unos segundos. ¡Idiota!

-Kurosaki-dono vengo a hablar con usted…

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Eh venido por mi Capitana…

-Rukia ¿Qué?- interrumpido, el joven se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Mejor dicho Kuchiki Rukia-sama, sé que usted tiene la culpa de que ella este molesta, pero no vengo a reprocharle tal cosa no tengo ese derecho.

-¿Entonces le paso algo?...

-No, la señorita se encuentra bien…

-¿Entonces? No comprendo para que hayas venido, acaso ella mando un recado contigo, algo como "maldito idiota cabeza dura"…

-Se equivoca, como habrá notado ella me ha ordenado no venir en su búsqueda y con esto yo desobedezco esa orden…iré al punto, yo estoy interesado en ella y espero que usted comprenda…-Comento el joven decidido.

Los ojos y oídos del ojimiel casi explotaban… ¿Era una broma? ¿Había oído mal? El había venido a decirle semejante cosa…justo a él y restregárselo en la cara.

-Espera que dices…

-Yo estoy tengo sentimientos por Kuchiki-sama-Aclaro nuevamente.

-Y ¿Que debo comprender?

-Que mis intenciones son estar con ella-Soltó firme el joven-Sé que ustedes son muy amigos y bueno todos confunden su amistad.

-…-Aquello le enfado, era cierto él estaba enamorado de Rukia ¿Cómo era posible? Y ¿Qué tenía de malo su "relación"? ósea ¿que tenia de malo la confunción? Amigos o novios.

-Bien es hora de irme, le dije a mi Capitana que iría a mi casa, adiós joven-Sonrió ampliamente para irse.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez solo ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Acaso ¿Rukia era consiente de aquello y por eso le respondió así quela vez? No eso no era lo importante ahora.

* * *

Se tallaba la vista, sus ojos picaban en ardor y todo por las frías palabras hacia su persona, tolero de todo, pero por alguna razón más allá de lo normal todo lo que soltó el cabeza hueca le dolió.

Llevaba casi 1 mes de Capitana y cargaba con su escuadrón y el de Ichigo, nada difícil, no ¡si era algo muy difícil a quien engañaba!, constates desvelabas o dormitaba en cualquier lugar. Y que se le hubiera pasado por la mente ir a ver al imbécil y este soltara sin medir aquello, lo catalogo como una falta de tiempo perdido, tiempo que podría haber dormido.

Ya era de madrugada y seguía en el escuadrón 7, Momo había tomado unas largas, larguísimas vacaciones de años, así que el trabajo quedo a su cuidado. Era en este momento en que deseaba poder respirar sin meter su cabizbajo rostro entre el papeleo saboreando en unas dormitaciones el sabor amargo de la tinta.

Volvió a recordar, para su desgracia las hirientes palabras de ichigo, hacían eco en su cabeza y bajan despacio por sus venas hasta su corazón el cual se estrujaba provocando nuevamente el ardor en sus ojos y algunas lágrimas cayeran entre el papeleo provocando que se arruinaran. Necesitaba y quería dormir irremediablemente sé acómo entre el papeleo y el sueño cumplió.

Pasaban las 3 de la madrugada, ichigo pasaba uno a uno los acontecimientos del día, Rukia sin duda estaba molesta por no haber ido como dijo y ahora debía odiarlo ¿Tenía que hablar sin pensar siempre? Y para colmo Kasuki.

¡Sí! ese desgraciado estaba enamorado de Rukia y además hablaba de lo confusa que era su relación con ella. Los rumores siempre estuvieron rondándolos si eran amigos o novios, pero ninguno los escucho o presto atención, hasta ahora. Hora que Kasuki y su declaración le golpearon en la cara.

Y claro sus sueños, ese donde Rukia está "felizmente casada" y con una hija en la SS, y él por otro lado, con un hijo viviendo en el mundo humano como un simple mortal con poco cabello.

Ya pasaban de las 4 de la madruga era mejor dormir.

* * *

Sentir un cálido y conocido aroma en su nariz además de un vaivén le causó extrañeza, tallar sus ojos fue difícil sin duda gozaba de ese breve descanso. Al abrirlos noto que no estaba en el escuadrón del idiota zanahoria, sino era cargada otra vez del gotei.

¿Quién era la piadosa alma? ¿Quién se apiado del maltratado cuerpo? Pero peor ¿Quién interrumpió su descanso merecido? O eso creía ella. Alzo vista lentamente y ahí entre la oscuridad y leve luz supo quién era esa persona y no podía estar más avergonzada de que encontrara en aquella situación por 5 vez.

-Hermano-Susurro apenas.

-Rukia, vuelve a dormir-Respondió tranquilamente con su típico semblante frio.

-Pero…no quiero ser una molestia.

-Vamos, solo obedece-Pidió.

Byakuya Kuchiki era conocedor del estado trabajólico de Rukia, pasaba todo el día de escuadrón en escuadrón, estaba orgulloso pero preocupado, no la veía casi dormir o comer y todo era por ayudar a Kurosaki. El mismo que esperaba ver en la promoción de Rukia y que no apareció prefirió no darle importancia o no demostrarlo, ese no era su estilo.

Por eso está 5 vez que la encontró roncar entre los papeles y manchando rostro con tinta, le pidió a Rukia que durmiera y para su suerte ella no duro mucho luego de sus palabras. Con su haori suicido entre mezcla de saliva y tinta la llevo a su habitación y la dejo dormir.

Rukia se removía incomoda, entre las mantas. Pero en ese momento no había luz que interrumpiera su sueño o algo que le provocara tal incomodidad. No era mucho lo que pudo dormir la pobre alma que requería descanso, más cuando su sueño era un infortunio.

¿Por qué soñó algo así otra vez? y ¿Por qué soñó con él? Se veía extrañamente seductor y encantador y ¡sobre ella! seguramente si lo tuviera ahí mismo lo golpeaba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la mansión donde la reunión de capitanes se llevaría a cabo.

Cuando la reunión empezó un borrachín y simpático kyoraku soltó casi en murmuro algunas cosas, y otras las grito feliz, como la última.

-¡En dos días aremos un festival! Habrá música, sake, baile, sake y sake-Sonrió esperanzado, cuando los ojos de algunos capitanes se posaron sobre el-Bien pueden irse-Anuncio abriendo una botella de sake.

Camino tras los firmes pasos de su hermano, pero la voluptuosa Rangiku les tapo el paso.

-Capitán Kuchiki, Capitana Kuchiki, es raro-Termino murmurado- En fin se viene el festival y aremos concursos por escuadrón o escuadrones, así que deben elegir si participan con alguien o individual.

-Ya veo-El noble capitán tomo su barbilla pensativo.

-Habrá premios y claro el honor y orgullo está en juego-¡Bajo! Rangiku jugo sucio, sabiendo la negativa respuesta que venía. Los ojos del noble brillaron ante ello y Rukia tapo su discreta sonrisa al notarlo.

-Bien teniente le daremos más tarde nuestra respuesta-comento caminada. El honor estaba en juego, cosa que Byakuya no perdería.

-Kya-chan iremos más tarde al bar, así que te esperamos-Sonrió.

-Veras Rangiku-san…

-No nada de Rangiku-san, ahora eres Capitana y somos amigas-Le recordó- Y no me vengas que tienes mucho trabajo, desde tu promoción no sales con nosotras-Reclamo.

-Ahaa…Tienes razón-Una gotita apareció en su frente resbalando-Nos veremos entonces.

-Bien…-Dijo triunfante la joven. Para luego escuchar un llamado frio y tranquilo.

-Rukia…-Repitió la voz.

-Oh, Rangiku-chan debo irme, nos vemos en noche-Se despidió y camino rápidamente donde el noble. Byakuya había notado la ausencia de los inaudibles pasos tras el así que decidió esperarla.

No demoro en llegar donde el noble esperaba, así que se paró tras él para esperar que avanzara. Ya con los años el noble hacia cosas como cargarla hasta el cuarto o acariciar su cabeza, dejar escapar una que otra diminuta y casi invisible sonrisa.

El noble al notar su presencia la miro y se hiso a un lado, indicándole algo con la mirada cosa que Rukia no comprendió, solo le miraba ladeado tratando de entender.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-Consulto más confundida cuando el tomo su mano y la dirigió a su lado.

-Rukia, no camines más tras de mí, eres capitana no teniente ni subordinado-Explico calmadamente, soltando la pequeña mano a su lado-Retomemos el camino.

-Claro-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Aunque era inevitable que por costumbre caminara tras él nuevamente.

Ichigo había asistido a la reunión por arte de magia, no era de despertar temprano y mucho menos si había dormido un par de horas, pero debía y querría arreglar las cosas con Rukia. Así que al salir de la reunión se limitó a seguir a los Kuchiki a una buena distancia considerable para él.

La veía caminar tras el Capitán del 6 escuadrón nuevamente y que pararon por 3 vez, notando como Byakuya parecía decirle algunas cosas y Rukia solo rascaba nerviosamente su nuca con una miraba de indecisión. Estimo conveniente acercarse para poder disculparse con ella.

Pero lo que vio fue bastante inesperado y atrayente para los que merodeaba el lugar. Sin duda daría que hablar el comportamiento del noble.

-Rukia…

-Hermano, lo siento es la costumbre-Dijo rascando su nuca.

-Bien-Tomo la pequeña mano entre la suya y sin soltarla se dispuso a caminar-Hasta que te acostumbres caminaras así pequeña.

-Hermano…-La tranquila mirada del noble le hiso obedecer, así que se dispuso a caminar con las indiscretas miradas sobre ellos.

-Rukia, desde ahora caminaras a mi lado, así que si vuelves a caminar tras de mí, sucederá esto nuevamente-Comento sin prestar mayor atención a las fotografías que sacaba Rangiku desde un escondite-¿Dónde te dejo? Kurosaki estuvo en la reunión.

-¿Puedo ir contigo hermano? No tengo necesidad de ir al escuadrón 7 y solo tengo unos cuantos papeles que revisar en el mío.

-Está bien, arreglaremos lo que nos informó la teniente Matsumoto, nuestro orgullo y honor está en juego-Indico

-Claro-Acoto con una resbaladiza gotita en su frente.

La extraña escena que fue vista por ichigo y los presentes, se alejaba rápidamente dejando a su paso un sinfín de comentarios sorprendidos y algunos boqui abiertos. Aun impactado se dirigía a su escuadrón, pero otra vez la voluptuosa y sonriente Rangiku bloqueo el paso.

-Capitán Kurosaki…

-Rangiku-san

-¿Qué opinas de lo que acabas de ver?-Consulto sonriente. Por más murmullos que fueran la experta Rangiku había escuchado y fotografiado todo. Si esa seria talvez su mejor venta en la revista.

-No sé de qué hablaban, solo parecía regañarla o algo…

-Fue algo así, pero ahora te informo que los escuadrones participaran por grupo o individual en el festival, ¡ah! y es obligatorio-Agrego notando el rotundo negativo que venía de su parte.

-Ah-suspiro-Esta bien, mandare a mi teniente…

-Pero Momo no está, se tomó unas vacaciones de años- Explico tomando su barbilla.

-¿Y quién hace su trabajo? Sé que Rukia hace el mío…

-Pues Kya-chan, ella se las ha arreglado desde su promoción-Explico-Bien debo irme, aún tengo que informar a los demás escuadrones, adiós.

-Adiós…

Retomo su camino más pensativo, era ahí cuando recordó las ojeras que cargaba Rukia y porque dormía incomoda, había asumido el cargo del escuadrón 13 y 7 además de la falta de teniente en el último. Solo para que disfrutara el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Ichigo ingreso a su escuadrón, y un leve aroma golpeo en su nariz, una limpia oficina, un papeleo meticulosamente ordenado y listo para entregar, un ramo de flores en su escritorio esperando por un florero.

-Hola Capitana, le traje las flores que le gustan-Anuncio una voz, una que irritaba a ichigo. El joven cargaba un florero para depositar las flores, cuando entro sin mirar.

-No soy tu capitana, Kasuki -Contesto en tono seco. Ahí en joven recién comprendió quien era-Además a Rukia no solo le gustan, las ama.

-Capitán Kurosaki buenos días, pensé que mi capitana empezaría aquí-Deposito el florero en una mesa y coloco las flores-Gracias por decírmelo no pensé que amara tanto estas flores-Dijo sonriente.

-Si…como sea-bufo-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Pues…-tomo su barbilla pensativo-Mi última opción sería en el escuadrón 6…ya fui al nuestro y no estaba por eso me vine para acá…

¿Nuestro? ¿Para que las flores? ¿La invitaría a salir? ¿Ya la amaba? ¡No! ¡Ichigo Kurosaki aleja esos pensamientos! Ya tenía suficiente con tenerla en los sueños, los cuales harían a su padre un hombre orgulloso. Malditos genes.

-Iré más tarde donde Byakuya, ya que tu capitana no está aquí deberías irte y con esas flores…-Comento tomando asiento, mirando el papeleo.

-Si Capitán, como usted ordene-Tomo el florero concluyendo que al Capitán Kurosaki no le gustaban las flores y sin ver la mirada asesina que le daba el peli naranja de vez en cuando se fue.

* * *

 **Gracias por darle su tiempo ! :D**


End file.
